The Hottie Contest
by superkandybratz
Summary: Our golden boy has been denied his looks and charm. What's clary going to do about it? Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Classandra Clare has just annouced that our…scratch that **_**my **_**Jace has won the book-crush-a-thon. Cheers to you biggest fan of winning Jace!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Cassandra Clare owns it all. …except my plot! The plot is mine and my bestest buddy! We are true fans of Jace and Cassie Clare's work.**

**Enjoy ^O^!**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Jace had recently locked himself in the bathroom connected to his room in the Institute.

He had just gotten the result of a hottie contest…he lost. _LOST I TELL YOU LOST!_

Maryse had sent Clary to talk some sense into the egotisical, angst-ridden teen. The sad part was that he couldn't become emo because a Sadowhunter's primary color is black.

Poor Jace.

/

Clary knocked on the door to Jace's room hoping what Maryse had said wasn't true. But she knew her hopes were just wishful thinking and if she didn't know him any better he would be after the winner of the hottie contest very soon.

She entered his room, which oposite from usual. His room was torn apart. His bed unmade, clothes thrown everywhere, curtains ripped from the walls…and all leading to the bathroom.

Clary started wondering if it was the best thing to do now was to console Jace. She knew how he got when he was angry, but…

She knocked the door. The sound echoing off the walls of Jace's room.

There was no response, so Clary decided to put matters into her own hands.

She tried opening the door, but it was locked.

She groaned at Jace's childish behavior. She pulled her stele out from her back pocket and drew and opening rune on the lock, the golden lines of the intricate pattern glowing as she made them.

With a resounding click, the door unlocked, but didn't budge.

"Jace?" Clary asked through the door.

"Why didn't I win…My reputation as the most desirable has desenigrated…Why?" Jace murmured silently.

"By the angel." Clary muttered to herself. "Jace, it was just a petty contest! Get over it!"

"No one asked you _Clarissa._"

"Oh quit being such a drama queen."

"Says you, you're the one who thinks she's queen of the Clave just because you can make new runes."

"And you're the one who made out with Aline which made me go to my brother, 'O angst ridden teen.'"

"Go away, you wouldn't understand the ways of a Shadowhunter. You can make kick ass runes and all I could do is jump like a damn flying squrriel."

Clary bit back a laugh.

"I can hear you y'know." Jace stated.

"Jace, I'm sure Simon didn't know that you were in the contest."_ There's a lie._

"You are right; you're not good at lying."

Clary sighed. "Jace if you come out now I'll buy you some moo shu pork."

As soon as she finished her sentence the door swung open to reveal a natrual looking Jace.

"I feel a whole lot better now."


	2. Chapter 2

Jace was sitting at the table in the kitchen, a plate of Moo shu pork in front of him.

"Meow." Church came into the room.

Jace ignored the podgy feline and continued his assault on his food.

The blue cat scrambled up on the table and sat in front of Jace's plae of moo shu pork. With his teeth Church grabbed the last piece of moo shu pork off of the plate.

Jace's eyes narrowed. "You are fat enough. Now give me back the pork."

Church bounded out of the room chased by Jace who stopped short when he saw certain someone at the doorway.

There stood Simon in all his 'vampric glory'.

"I can see it now." Simon dramatized. "Jace Herondale, the great Shadowhunter loses his dinner to an obese cat!"

"…Aren't vampires not allowed inside the Institute?"

"It's amazing what runes can do."

"Clary!" Jace yelled.

"Jace, I didn't do it, I swear."

"I don't care about the bloodsucker…I need more moo shu pork."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

As for Simon being able to enter the Institute…the mark of Cain is a powerful rune.


End file.
